Zookeeper
by meninwhite
Summary: Kids are being Kidnapped, Beast Boy goes in search for them and soon figures out that a company has been trying recreating the experiment that happened to that gave Beast boy his powers and using the abducted children as his gunie pigs. Soon Beast Boy co
1. Abductited

**_Zookeeper_**

(It starts out with kids walking home from the Jump City Arcade, a ten year old boy and girl( She was the one from Spellbound) are walking home they continue to go, they are going down a large dark ally when they hear something, they hug each other in fear and to see, a cat jump out of a dumpster.

Boy: Phew.

Girl: You were scared! (She said teasingly and giggling)

(The boy was outraged)

Boy: I was only hugging cause.. (Suddenly two lights went on behind them with a fierce engine roar! It was a dark truck and soon its wheels were staring to roll, the two kids knew they had to run, so they did the truck moved fast towards them, they went over trash cans and other things soon they were trapped by a dead end the truck came faster and faster and then…. it stopped. The two were still scared after a birth moment two guys in dark coats came out and took the kids.

Boy: HEY!

Girl: LET US GO!

(They placed the two into the truck and drove of, after a few miles out of jump city they arrive at a gate they soon are let into… The S.T.A.R Company!)

When there's trouble, You know who to call...

Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all...

Teen Titans!  
When there's evil on the attack

You can rest, knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol...

Teen Titans! Go!  
With their super-powers, they unite...

Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked...

Teen Titans!  
They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'til the job get's done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control...)  
Teen Titans! Go!  
1, 2, 3, 4, GO! Teen Titans!


	2. The Kids found

**Found the kids**

Beast Boy is a hack while looking down at the city. He lands on a building and gets a call from Robin.

Robin: Anything yet?

Beast Boy: No nothing I don't get it why would there be so many missing kids in over a week?

Robin: There are strange people out there call me when you find something Robin out.

Beast Boy sighs and continues to fly around, he searches from South to North and for hours until it is ten O clocks, Beast Boy lands on a building with a sad expression on his face, Robin calls again.

Robin: Were going to have to call it a night well start again in the mooring.

Beast Boy: I just hop there okay.

Robin: I hope so too, Robin out.

Just as Beast Boy was about to fly he saw a black armored truck, heading in a fast.

Beast Boy: Its worth a try, he turns into an eagle and follows it, it final reaches a large research lab on the outskirts of Jump city. It was known as S.T.A.R. Company. Soon he turns into a chameleon and jumps on the vehicle as it gets clearings into the Lab as it enters in two guys came out Beast Boy still a chameleon see's them open the door and they grab two little kids.

Beast Boy: I knew it!

The Kids were crying, as the two men just ignored them, as they went to a door known as sector 9, they open it and with a card and go in Beast Boy follows into the room as a rat, and hides by a box, as they put them into cages and lock them together, the two men were about to leave,

This is what I call easy money. The one guy said

You can say that again. The other said

Finally they left and finally Beast Boy could free the kids.

The Kids were still crying until Beast Boy changed back to his original self.

Are you all right? Beast Boy said.

The two were suddenly relived.

It's Beast Boy! The Girl said

Can you save us the bad men?

Don't worry Im going to get you out. Do you have any idea of where other kids are? Beast Boy said

I heard on of them talking about a door 234 where something called Project: Chimera and that was it. The little boy said,

Beast Boy changes into a gorilla grabs the cage and pulls the bars of… suddenly an alarm is set off!  
Beast Boy: We got to run! Hurry! Beast Boy and the kids ran out of the room and down the hallways, Beast Boy opens his communicator,

Robin I found the missing kids are there in a… ROBIN ANYONE! The Comunications were being jammed!

INTRUDER ALRET, INDTUDER ALRET ALL SECURITY FORCES FULL RED ALRET! The Alarm said.

The kids were starting to tire. Beast Boy grabbed them and turned into and turned into a Raptor. And carried them as he ran fast to the exit, metal doors were starting to close and behind him were at least ten security guards.

STOP OR YOU WILL BE BE ELIMINATED! The Guard said. The were getting closer to the Exit until they become surrounded by security guards and the metal door close, Beast Boy though fast and jumped with his raptor abilities to ram through them as the guards were still chasing them while firing there laser guns at them trying to stun him. He went far to get away from them and saw the room the boy told him earlier.

Is this the door you were talking about? Beast Boy asked the boy

Yes. He answered.

Well let's see what there hiding in door 234, as he kicks it open with Gorilla form. To open it. Soon as he enters lights go on and see's……………


End file.
